1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print data forming apparatus for forming print data, a print data forming method, and a computer-readable program and, more particularly, to a print filter serving as a program for converting image data or the like by a command line operation and forming print data of a color printer on a terminal of an OS (Operating System) of the UNIX system such as Linux or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in addition to commercially available OSs such as Windows of Microsoft Corporation in U.S.A., MacOS of Apple Computer Incorporation in U.S.A., and the like, share of Linux serving as a free OS of the UNIX system has been increasing. In such a situation, printer vendors are starting to release a print filter which plays a role of a printer driver in Linux. As shown in FIG. 1, the print filter is a program for converting bit map image data such as TIFF file, JPEG file, and the like into print data of a printer. On a terminal of a text base, for example, the user makes setting upon printing as follows by an option of a command line and performs a print.
In the case of printing photo.tif by setting of plain paper.                printfilter—model printermodel—media plain photo.tif>/dev/lp0        
The recent print filter has a borderless printing function or the like which has been realized by a printer driver for Windows and advancement of functions has been realized. As shown in FIG. 2, the “borderless printing” is realized by a method whereby a print area of a printer is designated so as to be larger than a sheet size, image data is enlarged or reduced so as to be fitted to the print area, and a print is performed.
However, when an aspect ratio of the sheet is different from that of the image data as shown in FIG. 3, if the image data is fitted to the print area, a blank occurs and a desired print result cannot be obtained. In such a case, as shown in FIG. 4, it is required for the user to perform a trimming process so as to extract a portion to be printed from the image data in accordance with the aspect ratio of the sheet by using an application, a tool, or the like before printing an image.